Misfits
by sunnymayrain
Summary: A story about lesser and forgotten "bad guys" during the more mainstream story of the mane six and others. Some blood and mild adult content, romantic stuff comes in in later chapters. Please leave a review, criticism is encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

Misfits Chapter One

The woods were no place for a mare; those woods served as the dark, desolate, den of divergently, dangerous demons and devilish, destructive evil-doers. Most of the creatures either had not been discovered, or simply were never named by those who had found them as they were running away in fear before having a chance to even observe them properly. The only ponies who had come here had been wise enough to survive in a place like this, or were cast out into it with their say in they're predicament lost in the mobs' fury at their sick crimes. These were the least inviting woods any mare would even think about going to, but for one mare they had proven welcoming in comparison to the laughing and taunting she had seen elsewhere. No pony would have guessed a mare with the name "Great and Powerful Trixie" would swallow what was left of her pride and live here all by her lonesome self, that is had they not seen the terrible misfortune that had fallen upon her.

The truth was that this mare was not as gifted as she had let on. In fact, considering how little success she was making, and the horrid place she had come to call home, she wasn't gifted at all. All but a few years ago she would never had admitted her magical inability, but that was before she went to ponyville. Her suffering began there when she had bragged about defeating the terrifying Ursa Major, but upon confronting the likes of the monster, which even turned out to be no more then a baby, the few spells that she had learned in her short time in Canterlot Magic High proved to be absolutely no match for the creature's strength. She was shown up by a mare named Twilight Sparkle, a lavender coated student of the princess, who proceeded to do far more then Trixie had ever thought an average mare could do at such a young age. After that she was forced to leave the town in shame.

After that day life never really got any better. The news of a powerful mare such as Twilight defeating a beast and saving an entire town spread like wildfire, and with that news came the stories if a foalish high school drop out thinking she could handle that type of challenge, and by extent had almost doomed an entire town of innocent ponies. With such news as that out in the world it was needless to say her performances never exactly sold out after that. In one case where she had actually sold a few tickets in Fillydelphia those few who showed up only did so to laugh at her; one colt even lobbed a tomato at her. When she tried going back to her roots and doing a performance in Canterlot a group of stallions met her on the main road in and told her that she had no business here, and that they didn't want her to attract more monsters to the city, being the "useless pile of bait she was" to quote one of them directly. This just about destroyed her. Her own home town was rejecting her now. No pony noticed the bawling mare as she pulled her heavy load back down the cobblestone path away from her very last hope. Well that is until she unearthed a new hope in a newspaper she had " borrowed" from some pony in the last town she had gone to.

She had been flipping through the pages in an attempt to distract herself when she noticed something odd. She noticed an article that spoke of the continuation of a story from a week ago, and it was headlined " Info on the Alicorn Thief." Apparently she had not been paying any attention to the news, because the thief had stricken a week prior. The story said that the thief had stolen an ancient relic from the Canterlot Palace, and it was a bit more important then a gem or some other valuable. It was known as the Alicorn Amulet, a relic created by the first alicorn princess. She had used her own soul to form a gem that contained all her power and gave it to her brother to slay some monster trying to take over Equestria long ago. The amulet gave the wearer all the power of an actual alicorn. However she was more surprised by the physical description of the thief. He wore small round glasses, had grey fur, a long bluish ponytail in his mane, but most importantly he had piercing yellow eyes, the likes of which were described as to be able to cut through lesser willed ponies' souls. this all was ringing bells in Trixie's head; she knew this pony.

It took only one look at her diminishing pantry to convince her to do what she was thinking. She was going to get that amulet. She waited for night to obscure the land. With rain pouring down this mare went about her plan. She paid the stallion a visit intending on stealing the artifact while he sleep. Unfortunately that plan was ruined by the stallion being the type who never fell into particuraly deep sleep, so she would have to pay the cheapskate for it. Lucky for Trixie, the stallion didn't think to check if the bits she had used as payment were real. Granted, a few of them were real to make the sound of coins clinking together, and the rest were also real in their own way; genuine cocoa coins made to look like bits. She sold them, or at least used to sell them, as a snack at her performances. She wasn't so sad to see them go, however, as what she was after was much sweeter then chocolates. She would soon have revenge.

In her ordeal of overextending the power of the amulet, the next few days want by in almost no time at all. She remembered besting Twilight and booting her out of the town, countless servants cowering before her commands, something about apples on her face, and only a brief understanding of how Twilight and her friends had outsmarted her. After that her memory began to work again and she regained her wits. She was bested yet again, but she refused to be considered a monster or a failure again. She was still trying to figure out a plan to save face when she noticed Twilight and her friends running off somewhere. Apparently there was a meeting of delegates from Saddle Arabia who had come to see some kind of show to make them feel at home in Ponyville, and Twilight was putting on a performance by levertating animals. The idea struck Trixie with the strength of lightning. She acted quickly, using one of the only spells she was good at to form fireworks using the dirt beneath her and colours from the plants around her. During what she thought was Twilight's grand finale, she shot the rockets into the air, creating a beautiful shimmering image in the sky that would fall in a shower of colours and fade dramatically. After this she offered her apologies to Twilight; Trixie couldn't be angry at her anymore and only hoped to leave with some dignity. Twilight was an intellectual and a forgiving person,so she accepted the apology. With this Trixie wanted to leave in her, as she always hoped it would be, dramatic puff of smoke.

She was tired as she ran back to her cart. The day had been long and she had exerted herself quite a bit. She decided that a good night's sleep would help her overcome this bump in the road and move on. She had a general plan of action for the week or so to come. She would first have to, soul wrenching as it was to do so, ask some pony for money to get her home to Canterlot. Once she was there she would find her parents, and, even more soul wrenchingly, beg them to take her in again. She would promise that she would finish school if they did, and move on from this whole fiasco, get a real job and move out as soon as she could. She didn't mind giving up show business; the line of work had been nothing but cruel to her. She just wanted to be happy again. Unfortunately for her these dreams were a bit farther away then she thought they would be; she had angered some ponies beyond the point of forgiveness.

Trixie was coming up to the edge of the Everfree Forest, just about a mile from where that one yellow mare lived, to retrieve her cart and get some sleep for the night, when she realised that the area smelled slightly like paint. It was only when she had gotten within viewing distance of her cart that the smell became justified. Her cart, the only thing that had housed her for quite some time now, was being vandalized. There were three punk colts all dressed in black hoodies gathered around it, all of them earth ponies, one smashing the wheels with a lead pipe while the other two sprayed the words "monster" " tyrant" and a few more obscene words all over it in bright yellow spray paint. There were already several holes in the walls, every window shattered and what appeared to be torn up books all over the ground. Her one and only safe haven, the place she had called home for her entire self made life in showbusiness, her shelter from the sky's hateful downpour of water and ice, was being destroyed before her very eyes. This event would be one the few things that Trixie would ever find something that could snap her eyes open so quickly, and make her run so qu

She stormed them from behind in blind fury, blasting one in the back of the head as she ran into another one of them, hoping to tackle him to the ground. Her hope dried up faster then a puddle boiling in the summer's heat when she realised she had not only failed to even make the blue colt she attacked even stumble more then a foot, and the one she shot, the green one with the pipe, was only somewhat stunned by the shot that was supposed to knock him out cold. She had run into a fight she had absolutely no chance of winning.

She suddenly felt all her oxygen leave her lungs, as the scrawny yellow colt kicked her away from his delinquent friend. She was on the ground coughing when she her some pony scream "its her!" before one had pulled her up by her hair. It was the colt with the pipe that had her by her light blue mane and tail. He might have lost the pipe when she shot him but that didn't stop him from hurting her, as he seemed content enough with his own whoves to slap her acrossed the face knocking her into the waiting arms of the blue one. He grabbed her around the waist and chest when she tried to wiggle away from him; needless to say he wasn't about to let her go.

"Well well well, look who crashed her own house party guys," said the yellow one "Little miss 'great and powerful' herself."

"Let Trixie go you freaks!"

"Oh well what happened to formalities? What, not feeling so great and powerful now are you?" He punctuated that sentence with slap a crossed her face. All Trixie could only keep her self from shedding tears at that.

"Give me and my companions one good reason," said the yellow one, which she could only guess was the leader, "why shouldn't break you into pieces and leave you for the timberwolfs. It had batter be good though, you wanna know why?" He lifted her head by her hair to look her in the face as he continued, " You recognise me?"

When she refused to answer the blue colt holding her lowered her body only enough to give a sharp knee into the lower back. This sent ripples through her, making her teeth practically chatter, but she still refused to cry.

"Well let me refresh your memory then" the yellow colt continued, lifting her head up by had chin, similarly to the way a stallion would hold the head of his lover up to look into her eyes, " I'm one of the guys who lived in the houses you tore down to make room for the statue you were going to have me and the other residents build for you. Do you remember now?"

"Please don't hurt me, I was about to leave," she pleaded

"Leave?" The yellow colt asked "without paying what you owe us? That's just flat out impolite you know," as he continued his whoove slid down to her neck, only gripping it gently, " You wouldn't up and leave without paying for your meal would you? And what a plate you've served yourself today. I'm afraid that we don't take cash as payment here, so I suppose well can make other arrangements."

As he finished this sentence Trixie realised his whoof had reached back up to hold her cheek. His touch made her sick to her stomach but she tried to hide her fear and continue to keep herself from crying. Unfortunately this would be impossible once she realised what he ment, as he lowered his face and planted a kid on her muzzle. She wanted to squirm but the blue colt gripped her tighter, causing her to gasp. The yellow colt took the opritunity to explore with pleasure. Trixie was scared out of her mind at this point as the green colt came to her and spoke unspeachable words into her ear. She wanted nothing more but to get out of this, especially as she felt both colts hooves begin to wander her body. She had to do something.

She got an idea, a last ditch effort really. She allowed the yellow colts tounge further into her mouth, which he did with feverish desire, and then bit down hard, drawing forth aboiut a tablespoon on blood before the colt jumped back in pain. She now used her magic to flash the blue colt in the eyes with powerful strobing lights, which made him let go of her, and finally shot the green colt in a much more vulnerable place with all her strength. As soon as the other colts were on the ground she tried to bolt for the forest, as the monsters there were much more preferable to the monsters here, but was caught by the yellow colt on the ground and pulled down to his level.

She was openly bawling now, screaming for help only once before the colt shut her up with a punch in the gut. The furious colt then proceeded to spew blood in attempt to yell at her and slapped her repeatingly in the face. This was it she though, the others were getting up, she was completely wasted and out if strength, she had to know for fact that she was powerless now. However, as the painful slaps had moved to a more humiliating place after she had been trurned on her stomach, something more unexpected happened at this time.

She felt the waight fly off of her as a green light exploded behind the yellow colt. She found the strength to get to her whooves and see what was happening. She saw another colt, no stallion as he was much bigger then any of the punk colts, his coat midnight blue and a crackling green aura around my is horn. He was fending off the colts with bursts of green energy, protecting her.

The only thing he said he bellowed like a multitude in heaven, "GO!"

Trixie had no room to think otherwise. She turned around and ran back toward the forest. She would not look back for several minutes and that was only because she was out of breath. No pony had followed her. She was all alone with no one to catch her when she fell down her wells of inner strength completely dry now, but not the tears that poured down her face. All she could do was run until she dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Misfits chapter 2

She felt lucky to be awake that next morning. That is, she felt lucky when she realised that she had slept in the middle of the Everfree Forest, and had not been killed, eaten, or befallen a worse fate then death. She figured that of all the things that could have happened to her last night, a painful reminder of which still marking her face, this was not exactly the worst thing that could have happened. Still she still wished she could have woken up somewhere else; an inn, her own cart, perhaps even her judgmental parents house. Part of her,somewhere in the back of her mind, almost cursed her situation, but those thoughts were put down when she considered the alternative. Had that stallion not showed up...

She pushed the idea away; now was not the time to think abut that. Trixie had to come up with a plan as to how to get out of these disgusting, breeding grounds of countless freaks of nature. Supposing the best thing to do first, ignoring the painful, almost numbing soreness, was to figure out exactly where she had managed to run off to. She was going though spell after spell in her head, looking for anything useful to plot her general location, considering even climbing one of the massive trees to see what way to go, when she realised that, in her frantic evacuation into the forest, she had left a bit of a trail of torn vegetation and ripped cloth.

"Cloth?" She found herself saying aloud. It then struck her that, at one point, the cloth had been the magnificent robe that once billowed gracefully behind her. The once beautiful article of clothing, now reduced to more of a tattered scarf, a stub of its former self still wrapped to the mare, was torn off in frustration and thrown to the ground. Her hat had at least survived, be it with a few scratches, so the mare wasn't completely nude. With this in mind, she could at least have a bit of a clue as to which way she had come. Taking it as a blessing in disguise, the mare began the hurried trot out of the woods.

It became apparent after an untold amount of time, as she couldn't judge by the sun here under the dense roof of leaves, that she would have to entertain herself some how. Her mind began to wander back to that night, and what it said about her reputation among pony folk. Perhaps those were just some punk colts, who could express about as many emotions as a board adorned with a crayon frowning face, it still concerned Trixie that any pony would hate her that much. Granted she had been terrible to them, she still had said sorry and tried to right her wrongs some how. She tried not to make more of it then she had caused, she could have tried to justify herself to save face, yet still ponies hatted her that much. Mabey not all of them, Twilight had been pretty forgiving, but enough of them that three colts could find the common ground of hatred needed to cause such damage to her abode. If it were true that there were more ponies like those colts who hated her that much, then how could she go back to that town? She wouldn't be caught dead facing those colts again; not after that night. The beating, the cruel words, the feeling of their hooves on her; Trixie shuttered at the thought.

However, she had some hope in her mind. There was still Twilight. She appeared to have sincerely accepted her apologies, and in general wasn't the vengeful type. No she wouldn't hurt Trixie; she might even protect her, or hide her for a while. Come to think of it she was a smart mare, and her word was taken seriously by the townsfolk. She might have even talked this through with the town and convinced them to give her another chance, or at least let her leave town in one piece. Surely she had the blue mare's back somehow.

And then there was that stallion. Trixie had not considered where the stallion came from, not that she had much time to ponder that last night. It just struck her as off that any pony could see or hear all of that from town, as it was too far from the edge of the forest. It had either been dumb luck that he was strolling outside of town at the time, or he had followed her out there. She decided that with her amazing smoke screen escape, which had taken her years to perfect, no pony could have followed her, so it had to be dumb luck. The nagging feeling she was trying too hard to convince herself presented it's ugly face, but for only a moment before she pushed it out of mind. She did this by thinking of the way the stallion looked, as she would have to find him at some point and thank him.

Trixie remembered that he was blue, but dark like the night sky. He wasn't quite as big as that one farmworker she had seen with Twilight's friend, but he was still a decent sized pony. She remembered he had messy black hair, and his tail was abnormally long, as was his mane. That would have made him look more feminine, but his size sort of ruined the eyes and cutie mark were lost to her, unfortunately, but one big detail stood out about the stallion; his horn. Trixie couldn't put a hoof on it, what made it stand out so much, it was just off. It looked darker then the rest of him and, as he used his magic, the aura that glowed from that horn was odd too. Most unicorns' horns would glow or shimmer with aura, but this stallion's aura crackled with a wicked green light that seemed unnatural. Not that she was complaining about the pony who saved her, that one detail was just a bit unsettling.

Still, regardless of what colour his horn might glow, she would have to find a way to thank him. He had no obligation to help her, yet he was kind enough to fight for Trixie. She probably wasn't going to meet another stallion in Ponyvill that would have bothered with her; she could imagine that any pony else who had seen that might have just walked away, or worse yet stayed and watched with a bucket of popcorn. Perhaps she was being overly paranoid, but after all that happened she probably had good reason to be a bit less then trusting.

"Wow Trixie didn't realise some pony could digress in the confines of their own mind." the blue mare joked aloud to clear her thoughts. Her voice had truly been like a tree falling in a forest with no pony around. She received only silence, minus the sounds of the forest; birds singing, animals scurrying, fire crackling... "Fire crackling?" Trixie questions under her breath. She could guess the woods weren't burning, the animals were too calm. She deduced there was a fire pit near by, and where there is a fire pit there has to be some pony watching it. She had two options to consider now; go away from the fire to keep from being seen, or see if the ponies there are friendly enough to point her on a pathway to the town. She looked at the weaving pathway she left for herself and decided it may be worth the risk of at least asking. Perhaps the ponies had been camping thru out the entire ordeal in town and had nothing against her.

It took a second to figure out what direction the crackling was coming from, just to her right a few yards she guessed, but she could hear the cramping getting louder. She slowed her pace as she got closer, avoiding twigs that would give her away. Her heart was racing as she got closer, the pounding audible as blood surged through her ears, every fiber of her being getting ready to run if need be. The sound was close now, and she could see the end of the brush that surrounded a small clearing. She stopped at what she suspected to be the last of the bushes, tried to slow her thrashing heart, and took a cleansing breath. She fought back against her fear, and looked up to see past the bushes.

"No pony," she spoke almost inaudibly. There was a fire, keeping bugs and pests away from the clearing, there was a tent made for the truly closest of ponies to share, a small cooler that becomes Trixie with promises of cool water and snacks, but there surly wasn't a single pony around.

Taking a bit of a risk, Trixie stepped into the clearing. She continued to scan the area, her ears open wider then even her eyes were at that point, just to make sure no pony was around. She went to the tent, well aware that, considering her utter lack of knowledge of the time, some pony could be sleeping there. She slowly, inch by inch, unzipped the entrance flap. She looked inside, expecting either a sleeping pony, or some pony with a confused look adorning their face, but found no pony. Unless some pony had been stuffed in the cooler, she was alone here.

Trixie was suddenly at a loss. Who in the right mind would just leave a fire going like that in the middle of a forest, unattended? For that matter, who was camping in the Everfree Forest anyways? Was some pony actually following her, and just set up camp here, or worse yet, planted it her to trap her?

"No, no, no," Trixie said to herself, "no pony would go through all that just to find Trixie. For all any pony knows, Trixie was torn to ribbons by timber wolves out here. The pony who set up camp here is here for some other reason. In fact, they probably didn't even see the ordeal in Ponyville as they have been out of town. If anything, the ponies who are out here are my blissfully, ignorant friends of the day. Just stay calm, wait for them to come to their tent, ask them for the way out of here, and carry on with the plan."

So that's what Trixie did. She sat down by the fire, and waited. To occupy the time she decided to help build the fire back up, as it was getting pretty small, so the residents of the camp could come home to a nice big fire. She also, though she knew it was a bit impolite, looked into the cooler. Just a jug of water and some apples remained in the container, so she ignored her hunger, however much her belly howled in disapproval, and left the food there.

She was beginning to drift off into a bit of a nap, when she headed something. It was the sound of two ponies arguing. "I just don't see the fire going, its just wasting firewood," one more masculine voice stated

"Like I've said a few hundred times before," replied a more immature, but raspier voice, "the fire keeps bugs away. I don't want to come back to the camp after god knows know long we've been cutting up wood just to be eaten alive."

The source of the voices came into view mid conversation. The first voice came from a grey earth pony who was larger then life, bit had, for reasons that would never click in Trixie's mind, a startling lack of a mane. He still has a black tail, however it was more of a stub then anything. The other stallion, a unicorn, was more of stick figure then his large friend, and he was unsettlingly twitchy. His green fur was raggedy and greasy, and his shaggy, icy blue hair faired no better. Their looks weren't helping Trixie get over her paranoia, bit she tried her best to calm her nerves.

"Oi!" Shouted the unicorn, "who's this one then? Why are you out here little miss snoopy, hu?"

" It looks a lot like she's camping," stated the big grey stallion calmly.

"Well its our camp you plunker," stated the unicorn, bopping him on the head with a stick he had to levitate to actually reach him. "so what's she doing here? It can't be camping, so she must be up to no good then."

"Well wait, let Trixie explain," Trixie said, "first of all, lets get names out of the way. My name,"

"Trixie right?" Interrupted the unicorn with sarcasm dripping from his tounge," I think I may have heard of it from someone. I suppose I can introduce us. My name is Turn Coat, and this lummox is called Lab Rat. You may address me as Mr Turner, and him as Mr Rat."

'Strange names' thought Trixie " Very well Turner, Trixie has come through here,"

"MR TURNER, young filly. Disrespecting your hosts only brings up trouble!" Turn Coat yelled

"Well if you ask me, I always liked Turner over Mr Turner." Stated Lab Rat.

Turn Coat glared with red eyes of flames before hollering at the earth pony, " Oh shut your mouth you blubbering butterball!" He then smacked Lab Rat between his own green eyes with the stick. This still failed to make the wall of a pony so much as flinch.

"Anyways," Trixie said "Trixie was just wandering through the woods when she got lost," at this a strange look of surprise then pleasure came to Turn Coat's face, which seemed off putting to the mare, bit she continued to speak. "So, um, Trixie was just wondering if, by any chance, maybe, some nice, smart, gentlecolts would help me, or um, Trixie find a way out of the forest." She punctuated that sentence with an unnecessary long smile.

"So hold on then," stated Turn Coat, walking steadily toward her, "what your telling me is that you went out into the woods, alone I'm assuming, and you find us, two random stallions, living in a place where light disappears along with all prying eyes, and expect us to help you out?"

Trixie was backing away with every step the unicorn moved closer, the distance between them shrinking, crushing the mare between a tree she had eventually backed into, and the insidious Mr Turner himself. Her lungs felt compressed, shriveling in fear almost. Her heart threatened to beat hard enough to bust her ribs. Her last way of getting some distance between them was to slip to the ground, pathetically, like a rat trapped by its hunter. She had little to say as her mouth refused to form full sentences. All she could squeak out, in much the same tone as a certain yellow pegasus, "yes?" She put on an innocent face, rivaling that of a scared school filly.

The violent unicorn stared at her for what felt like hours, when he finally opened his mouth to say,"Yeah, sure."

"Really?" Trixie questioned in disbelief.

The stallion began to laugh, cackle really, before saying " The look on your face! Could you have screamed innocent and adorable any louder?" He went back to cackling. Lab Rat gave a bit of a deep chuckle at his friend's antics, and, deciding not to create further confrontation, even if being laughed at burned her deeply, Trixie offered up a half hearted laugh to play along.

"Ok, ok, I'm done. Sorry about that," Turner said, still holding back a few chuckles, "I just saw the opportunity and I went for it. You have to admit that was kind of funny, right?"

"Oh yeah," Lied the traumatised mare, failing to hide a genuine tear slipping down her face, "you realy got me."

The stallion caught on to the hint of pain in her tone, turned to his friend for confirmation and then showed a look of true guilt. Turn Coat then turned to Trixie and said, "Oh ok, I'm really sorry. I admit it, I went way over the line" he stepped away from Trixie to give her some space. "Tell you what though, I'll make it up to you. Me and Mr Rat will personally take you where ever you need to go, and we'll get you something to make up for all of this. How about a free meal at whatever restaurant you like, hu?"

Trixie looked at Turn Coat sheepishly. She felt he was being sincere; he had a look in his red eyes that said so. "Well, Trix, or I, haven't had a good meal in a while," she said offering a lifting corner of her mouth, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much Mr Turner"

"Alright then, I suppose we should get a move on then right?" As he said this he and his compatriot offered to help her up. She accepted thankfully. "So you have any place in mind? Assuming your from Ponyville, I know this top notch place on the west end. I'm telling you, you haven't lived until you've tried their- YOINK!"

Trixie could suddenly feel her tail being pulled at alarming speeds, and the grass beneath her feet was replaced with air. As quickly as she had been lifted up, she was slammed back down, knocking the wind out of her. Sooner then she could gain control of her mind, she felt a magic aura forcing her limbs down. Her horn was too sounded in this aura, and, as she tried to use some kind of counter spell, it was blocked. "Put it on her!" commanded Turn Coat, and following this, the earth pony came to her and slipped a ring on her horn. The aura let up, but only so the powerful hooves of Mr Rat wrap around her, ensnaring her in a muscle bound, inescapable prison."Sorry miss," was all the earth pony could offer up.

"You plunker!" yelled the now aggressive " You honestly thought we didn't know about the tyrant who stole a priceless artifect, captured a town, and turned the inhabitance of said town into her own personal slaves? And you didnt even begin to wonder what sane pony would think the Everfree Forest was a nice vacation spot?"

That thought had crossed Trixie's mind; she told herself she was just being paranoid.

"Let me run something by you, and do try to get it the first time," he said condescendingly, "You are a wanted mare, and we are bounty hunters. With me so far?" His tone burned her, but she thought it was best to keep quiet. Whatever this ring was made of, it was keeping her from using magic. "When we bring you in, we'll be getting paid the queen's wages. How much was it lumpy?"

Lab Rat didn't seem affected by this comment, and simply said "6500 bits each"

"6500 bits a piece!" he repeated gleefully.

That ticked Trixie off. Every fiber of her wanted to set the stallion ablaze like his own eyes were. She had tried to remain quiet, but any idea of that happening was tossed out the window at the proposition, the simple idea that her freedom was worth but a few thousand bits to these scumbags. She found herself screeching out at them "How dare you sell out the Great and Powerful Trixie! You will only truly know pain once Trixie bestows it upon you!"

"Well that's odd," Turn Coat said, grabbing onto her tail, playing with the hairs. "I don't think I was done TALKING!" He screamed, yanking at a clump of her tail hair, ripping it off of her. This brought about a pained squeal from Trixie, as she could feel small rivers of blood snaking their way down her tail. There was a dripping sound from her blood, and from another river adorning her face now.

"Now, as what was saying?" stated the cruel unicorn, still playing with the hair, " Oh yes I remember. I was about to explain punishment. However, just to make sure there are no more interruptions, let's take care of that loud mouth of yours." As soon as he lifted the hair he had torn from Trixie's tail, she knew she had to resist what he was implying. She snapped her head this way and that, clamping her mouth shut with all her strength. After about a minute if this, the devious Mr Turner enclosed an aura around her head, moving it to face him. She sill struggled, but his magic was too strong. As he formed a ball of knots in the middle of the long strands, he pried her mouth open, fighting against the mare the entire time. She could only watch in terror as he then shoved the ball into her mouth before he tied it firmly in place. The pool of blood that formed below her was now rivaled by that of her tears. She looked pitiful, and Trixie knew it. The words that yellow colt said echoed I her ears; not feeling so great and powerful now are we?

"You know what they have planned for your punishment?" Turner asked this looking into the broken eyes of the mare, who quietly sobbed behind a gag of her own hair. "They actaly built a little stone room in the middle of town for you; one door, no window, only a small vent for air, the works. They say that they are going to shut you in a stockade for 2 months, feeding you to keep you alive I'd assume, and letting anyone have an hour inside, away from the public eye and lawfulness, for 10 bits an hour. Now if you ask me, that's not how I would react to your actions," as he said this, a tiny speckle of hope formed in her water logged eyes, but was crushed back again when he continued saying, "I would have charged a bit more, and let more then one pony in at a time. Regardless of my opinions, however, money is money, as is time, so we'd better get going then."

"Um, Turner, we have something else to deal with first I think." stated the large pony holding Trixie captive.

"Well spit it out then, what is it?" He was answered with a head gesture to look behind him. The problem was soaring through the trees toward them, massive wings beating the air heavily, sharp talons pushed up into a striking pose. The problem was armed and coming in fast.


End file.
